particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Indrala
Yingdala (traditionally known as Indrala) is an island nation lying between eastern coast of Seleya and the western coast of Dovani. It is generally considered part of the South Seleya region or Southwest Dovani region. Geography Yingdala is considered to be the largest island in all of Terra, and is sometimes considered a subcontinent in its own right. The island of Yingdala lies in the Schismatic Sea. It is separated from the Dovani continent by the Gulf of Wiggelsworth. To the west is the island of Meriath, in Rildanor; to the northwest are the islands of Marligantos and Vintalli in Gaduridos; to the north is Deltaria Nova; and to the east are the continents of Dovani and Squibble. The northwestern part of the island contains the largest mountain range in the country, the Anle Range. Mount Tiandi, the second highest mountain in the country, is located in the northern part of the Anle mountain range, rising 3,922 meters. The Anle mountains allmost entirely occupy the central regions of Yingdala, with the highest point Mount Gao, reaching 6,524 metres above sea level. To the east of the Anle range is the large Baitian Valley, with the dry Tebie Desert in the northeast. To the east of the valley rises the Song Mai coastal mountain range The narrow, flat coastal lowlands extend from northeast to the Ma-Gan River basin. Generally the coastal strip is fertile and rice is cultivated intensively. The Ma-Gan, which is 1,220 kilometers long, is the longest river on the island. From its source in the Anle plateau, it forms the boundary between the provinces Han and Shu and draining into the Odufart Sea. The Ma-Gan delta, in Southern Yingdala, covering about 40,000 square kilometers, is a low-level plain not more than three meters above sea level at any point and criss-crossed by a maze of canals and rivers. About 10,000 square kilometers of the delta are under rice cultivation, making the area one of the major rice-growing regions of the world. The western bank of the Ma-Gan River is covered by dense jungle and mangrove swamps. Climate The climate of Yingdala can be described as tropical and warm. Its position between 0 and 15 south latitude endows the country with a warm climate moderated by ocean winds and considerable moisture. The mean temperature ranges from about 16 °C (61 °F) in the Central Highlands, where frost may occur for several days in the winter, to a maximum of approximately 33 °C (91 °F) in other low-altitude areas. The average yearly temperature ranges from 28 °C (82 °F) to nearly 31 °C (88 °F). Government and Politics Yingdala is a parliamentary constitutional republic, but has historically been an imperial monarchy with vast imperial domains. Parliament Main Article: Yingdalan Parliaments The legislature is the Parliament. It is a unicameral legislature with 349 'members. As Yingdala is a parliamentary constitutional republic, the leader of the largest party in the Parliament traditionally serves as Vice-Chancellor (Head of Government). While most powers of state are vested in the Parliament, it is bound by the decisions of the independent judiciary on Constitutional matters and defers certain decisions to the prefectures. Heads of State Main Article: His Majesty, represented by the Grand Master of Yingdala The monarch is the nominal head of state, but the Grand Master represents him publicly. The Grand Master is popularly elected. Heads of Government Main Article: Prime Ministers of Yingdala The Prime Minister is the head of government. The PM is in charge of the day to day affairs of the nation. The PM is elected by and from the legislature. The PM also chairs the cabinet. Administrative Division of Yingdala History Prehistory Yingdala's history begins with the city of Mengmai, founded around 2600 BC, which was invaded around 560 BC by an unidentified people from the north, who ruled the area as the Kingdom of Gemu-Erka for over 600 years. Gemu-Erka rule was ended abruptly in 113 CE, the first solidly recorded date in Yingdala. In the spring of that year, Mount Shomi, a volcano just outside of Mengmai, erupted. The city and much of its outskirts were destroyed in what is known as the "great burning", and the Gemu-Erka kingdom fragmented within a year. The fragmentation of the Gemu-Erka kingdom started the Yingdalan Dark Ages, or Qin period. Due to the loss of almost all written work in the great burning, most Yingdalan culture was preserved orally or in monasteries. During this period, a number of warlords controlled different parts of the island. These largely united under Venshi in 630, and the subsequent kingdom remained in control for about 300 years, but it never had control of the entire island. The government collapsed in 944 and the island fragmented into numerous city-states. Xinhan Dynasty (950-1153) The first government to unify the entire Yingdalan island was the Great Xinhan Empire, which ruled between 950 and 1153, and formed the basis of Yingdala's national identity and culture. The Xinhan also introduced the title of Emperor (Yingdalan: 皇帝 ''Huángdì, literally August Sage-King), and, due to commercial and cultural relations with the Empire of Gao-Soto, it adopted Jienism, Classical Gao-Showa, and Gao-Soton literature. Gao-Soto's cultural influence was so strong that the Yingdalans began to call themselves Gao-Showans beginning with this period. United Yingdalan Commonwealth (1213-1450) The Xinhan Empire was short-lived and the empire crumbled around the mid-1100s due to politically weak rulers and corruption amongst various members of the court. What remained of the empire fragmented into small feudal territories and city-states, which would eventually be reunited under Shuro Dureas and his United Yingdalan Commonwealth in 1213. Shuro Dureas, and ambitious young noble from Beizhou, managed to unify all of Yingdala by 1213, when he was just 20, adopting the title of [[Paramount Leader of Indrala|'''Zuìgāo lǐngdǎorén (Paramount Leader)]] of the United Yingdalan state. After the death of Shuro Dureas, the United Yingdalan Commonwealth became an elective monarchy, with the Beyis (regional nobles) electing the next Paramount Leader amongst themselves. Enzo Period (1450-1744) The fall of the United Yingdalan state resulted from a dispute over whether rice or corn should be served at state banquets (the ruling north said corn, the more populous south said rice). The United Yingdalan period was followed by the relatively peaceful Enzo (Ēnzǎo, 恩早) period in which the country was divided and ruled by the various Beiyis (regional-military chieftains). This period in Yingdalan history lasted until 1744. Alorian Rule (1722-1938) Beginning with 1722, the Kingdom of Aloria, seeking to expand its trade into the East of Terra, became a constant presence on the Yingdalan island, signing several protectorate agreements with the local rulers. In 1836, the Alorian government assumed direct control over Yingdala, ushering in the period known as the Alorian Protectorate of Yingdala. In 1912 the Dominion of Yingdala was proclaimed, allowing limited self-government on the island. In 1912, the native Yingdalans were granted partial self-rule and responsible government was introduced, thereby establishing the Alorian Dominion of Yingdala. This semi-independent territory and the Alorian presence lasted until 1938 when, following the Yingdalan War of Independence, Communist rebels occupied the capital and declared Yingdala's independence as the People's Republic of Yingdala. Communist Period (1938-2075) While the Communists liberated Yingdala from Alorian colonialism, their rule was quite authoritarian and they suppressed opposition until 1984, when a Gaduridos-led international force drove them from power and replaced them with a pro-capitalist dictatorial government under Arturo Shinohe. His unpopular government fell to communist rebels in 2031, who founded the Xingongchanguo (new communist state). First Republic (2075-2800) In 2075, a popular, liberal revolution drove the communists from power. The revolution created the modern Yingdalan State and established Yingdala Gezhongguo (United States of Yingdala). Beginning with the 25th century, with the rise of colonialism and imperialism in Dovani, Yingdala decided to establish its own colonies on the continent, establishing Yingdalan presence in Dalibor and Jinlian. Dictatorial Period (2800-2875) Until the 29th century, Yingdala remained a democratic republic, in spite of the numerous revolts and general instability. This changed with the nationalist Diosdado Hortal regime, established in 2800, one of the most authoritarian regimes in Yingdalan history. In a reaction to the Hortalist dictatorial practices, its pro-Hulstrian orientation, and its suppression of native Zensho Daenists, the first Zensho Socialist party, the Gekokujō, established the world's first Zensho Socialist state, the Enlightened People's Republic of Yingdala, and invaded the independent state of Hanzen. Due to the defeat in the Hanzen Conflict, another Hortalist dictatorship was established under Bumipol Ran Pan, lasting several years. Second Republic (2875-2966) Beginning with 2875, Yingdala was brought under the rule of the Kuomintang, a conservative political party dominated by Clan Deng. The Deng monopoly on power was challenged by the rise of the Diguodang, a monarchist party led by Clan Liu, which aimed to reestablish the Great Xinhan Empire. This conflict would lead to the temporary (at first) solution of dividing Yingdala in two autonomous governments, the Great Commonwealth Empire of Yingdala, under the Dengs and the Kuomintang in the North, and the Great Xinhan Dynastic Empire, under the Lius and the Diguodang, in the South. Diarchy (2966-3074) Although the unification of the two ruling houses and empires was the stated goal of both governments, it was never accomplished, due to conflicts between the two clans, and rising religious and political tensions, in no small part caused by the rise of Zensho Socialism in Yingdala. Although a Zensho Socialist revolt routed the Xinhan in the South and allowed for unification in 3020, the Liu family brought itself back to power by means of a coup d'etat, and were subsequently removed for a second time in 3065. Ultimately, Yingdala was permanently unified, under Xinhan rule, in 3074. Restored Monarchy (3074-4114) Consequently, the Xinhan became the sole legitimate government of Yingdala, but not without its contestants. In 3124, the Jiaozhi Revolt challenged Liu authority, but was defeated. Between 3236 and 3300, the Mandate of Heaven belonged to the Yansheng Dynasty, of the Ji Clan, but returned to the Xinhan Dynasty afterwards. Between 3327 and 3341, Yingdala found itself in another revolt, the Blue Lotus Rebellion, this time inspired by Zensho Socialism. The rebellion was ultimately successful when the Xinhan general Tengyuan Xinyu proclaimed himself the Xin Emperor and founded the Mingzhi Dynasty. Between 3343 and 3355, Yingdala was involved in the Southern Hemisphere War, managing to gain the responsibility of overseeing the independence of the South Dovani states. After the Southern Hemisphere War, members of the old bureacracy and scholars, believing the Mingzhi Dynasty was leading Yingdala down the path of constant warfare and high taxation, led a peaceful uprising against the government. Facing a potential rebellion, the Xin Emperor ordered an election, largely meant to be a referendum on his leadership. Unfortunately for him, the people traditionally associated with the old regime retook power, former the Jien-Democratic Party out of the ashes of the Imperial and Jien-Imperial Parties. The Jien-Democrats immediately tried the Xin Emperor for treason and forced him out of power, leading to Tengyuan Xinyu's ultimate humiliation. Following the Xin Emperor's downfall, the Jien-Democrats ushered in a Jienist revival, reforming all laws to conform with Jienist philosophy. Not only did the Jienists turn Yingdala into a Jienist State, but they persecuted Zensho Daenists. With the radicals in Yingdala eliminated, the Jienpai consolidated power and placed their preferred candidate from the House of He on the Dragon Throne in 4076. At first, the new monarchy led to a long period of stability and issued important laws secularizing institutions that had been brought under religious control under the previous dynasty. Military Dictatorship (4114-4141) Problems, however, began to emerge in 4114 when the Jienpai-led cabinet began systematically withdrawing Yingdala from all international treaties, accelerating the economic collapse of the country. It was at this point that the General Staff began to exert greater control over governance. As order broke down, the military formally seized power in the coup d'état of 4127, nationalizing nearly all sectors of the economy and crushing dissent. By the mid-4130s, it was believed that organized opposition to the regime was impossible, given the disappearance of former opposition party figures and public intellectuals. However, organized efforts by the militant Labor Party and the moderate Social Democratic League gained momentum as the junta splintered into violent factional struggle. Third Republic (4141-present) In February 4137, a meeting of labor, environmental, and feminist activists met in Tian'an to establish the Social Democratic League. The party contested -- and won -- election to the recently expanded Court Conference, and used their position to restore responsible government (beginning January 4138) and proclaim a new Republic of Yingdala (December 4141). The Social Democratic League shared power with two successive left-wing parties, and during the collapse of the second of these parties (the National Worker's Party) and simmering resentment within the SDL, a successor party was formed, named the Yingdalan Progressives (January 4157) under the leadership of Prime Minister Cindy Tang. In a flurry of activity, the new Government accomplished much, including the first international agreement in recent Yingdalan history, the Taixi Progressive Trade Accord (June 4157). Overview Military *Main Article: Armed Forces of Yingdala The Armed Forces of Yingdala is responsible for the protection of Yingdalan interests, citizens and providing for the domestic defense of the nation of Yingdala. Yingdala being an island the most numerous and powerful branch of the armed forces is the Yingdalan Navy with the Yingdalan Air Force coming in second behind the Navy. The Yingdalan Army plays a secondary role as the Navy maintains the most prominent role. Yingdalan Forces Bases Demographics Ethnic Breakdown Yingdalans belong to several Dovani ethnic groups, grouped within the Gao-Showan peoples. They originated from a population of Dovani native aborigines, that migrated to the island of Yingdala thousands of years ago from Northern Dovani, and brought with them knowledge of agriculture, and ocean-sailing technology. Various people of different races, and nationalities have intermarried with various indigenous ethnic groups. Yingdalans, or Gao-Yingdalans, are far and away the largest ethnic group in Yingdala. Among the various indigenous ethnic groups are the Misharan, Karulan, Velashan, Kathuri, Lakaian, Lurathan, and Kazulian. Their origins are unclear, but they are probably related to the Gao-Showa people of Gishoto and indeed the other major ethnic group is the Gao-Showa people, growing over recent years due to increase immigration from Greater Hulstria. Although belonging to the Gao-Yingdalan ethnicity, the Moro people refers to a population of Israists in Yingdala, and are estimated to number around 21 million people (2.5%). The Moro people mostly live in parts of the Central areas of Yingdala. Due to migration, Moro communities are found in large cities such as Dengzhou and Zhongjing. Other sizable ethnic groups include Hulstrians, Alorians, Rildanorians and other ethnic groups. Religion The traditional religions of Yingdala are Guidao, which originated in Yingdala, Jienism, and Zensho and Mazdayana Daenism, grouped together as Gao-Showan Religions. These religions are mostly co-practiced in syncretism, and people do not generally participate in rituals limited to one of these exclusively. The second most widespread religious affiliation is to Hosianism, mostly the Theognosian Church. In modern times religions that have gained in numbers as well as getting political representation are Queranzariah and Yeudism. Although a sizeable minority of Yingdalans consider themselves religious, observance is low amongst the majority of people and reduced to major religious festivals. Just 6% of Yingdalans consider themselves to have no religion. Regulary attend religious services: 38% Occasionally attend religious services: 42% Rarely or Never attend religious services: 30% Language :See Yingdalan (language) The major language of Yingdala is Standard Yingdalan (普通話, Pǔtōnghuà, Common Tongue), a Gao-Yingdalan language related to Standard Gao-Showa, spoken in Gishoto and Sekowo. is traditionally written in Gaozi, the Gao-Showan ideographic script, and in the Western alphabet, which is used for teaching the language and for clarifying difficult or rare characters. Several local dialects of Yingdalan exist as well, however Standard Yingdala remains the lingua franca of the nation and is used for official government transactions. While the local dialects have survived for millenia, they have slowly faded away over the course of history. Culture :See Culture of Yingdala The culture of Yingdala reflects the complexity of the history of Yingdala through the blending of diverse indigenous cultures with the culture of Aloria, which controlled the island for allmost two centuries, and other foreign influences such as Rildanorian and Hulstrian. Direct Alorian colonial immigration to the island ended in 1912 with the introduction of home rule and responsible government in the form of the Dominion of Yingdala, although formal Alorian colonial institution were not abolished or expelled until 1938. As a result, there is a significant amount of Alorian and other Artanian influence in Yingdalan customs and traditions. One of the most visible western legacies is the prevalence of Alorian surnames, and names among Yingdalans. This peculiarity, unique among the people of pan-Gao origin, came as a result of a colonial decree, for the systematic distribution of family names, and implementation of the Alorian naming system on the population during the Alorian colonial era on the island. Although many families used Alorian style names for generations after the end of the colonial era, although there has been a growing movement in the restoration of ancient family names and using traditional Yingdalan given names. Economy Important sectors of the Yingdalan economy include agriculture and industry, particularly food processing, textiles and garments and electronics. Most industries are concentrated in the urban areas around metropolitans Dengzhou, Beizhou, and Taixi while metropolitan Zhongjing is also becoming an attraction for foreign and local investors in recent dates. Mining also has great potential in Yingdala, which possesses significant reserves of chromite, nickel, and copper. As a newly industrialized nation, and after centuries of corrupt governments (which slowed down economic growth and progress), Yingdala is still an economy with a large agricultural sector, however services are beginning to dominate. Much of the industrial sector is based around manufacturing textile and electronics, usually from foreign corporations. Agriculture Yingdala ranks fifth worldwide in farm output. Agriculture and allied sectors like forestry, logging and fishing accounted for 16.6% of the GDP in 2810, employed 60% of the total workforce and despite a steady decline of its share in the GDP, is still the largest economic sector and plays a significant role in the overall socio-economic development of Yingdala. Yields per unit area of all crops have grown since 2810, due to the special emphasis placed on agriculture in the five-year plans and steady improvements in irrigation, technology, application of modern agricultural practices and provision of agricultural credit and subsidies of the Hortal regime in the 2810's. India is the largest producer in the world of rice, tea, coconuts, tea, ginger and black pepper. It is the fourth largest producer of wheat, sugar and fish. It is the fifth largest producer of tobacco. Yingdala accounts for 10% of the world fruit production with first rank in the production of bananas and mangoes. Industry Textile manufacturing is the second largest source for employment after agriculture and accounts for 26% of manufacturing output. Dengzhou has gained universal recognition as the leading source of hosiery, knitted garments, casual wear and sportswear. Dongzhou has gained fame for leather products. Business services (information technology, information technology enabled services, business process outsourcing) are among the fastest growing sectors contributing to one third of the total output of services in 2810. The growth in the IT sector is attributed to increased specialization, and an availability of a large pool of low cost, but highly skilled, educated and fluent English-speaking workers, on the supply side, matched on the demand side by an increased demand from foreign consumers interested in Yingdala's service exports, or those looking to outsource their operations. Mining The country is rich with mineral and thermal energy resources. A recent discovery of natural gas reserves in the Magsalaya Oil fields off the northern coast is already being used to generate electricity in three gas-powered plants. Yingdalan gold, nickel, copper and chromite deposits are among the largest in the world. Other important minerals include silver, coal, gypsum, and sulfur. The industry went on a rebound starting in the early 2810's when the Hortal regime deemed an important law permitting foreign ownership of Yingdalan mining companies constitutional. Foreign Policy Yingdala is a state that has maintained a prominent place in International Affairs, previously maintaining strong relations with other monarchies. Today, it is at the forefront of human rights and ecological sustainability. An important marker in this effort was the establishment of the Taixi Progressive Trade Accord (TPTA). Notes and References Category:Indrala Category:Seleya Category:Dovani Category:Nations Category:Gao-Showa